1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to computer compatible joysticks and like mechanisms for computer simulation, and, more particularly, to foot pedals mechanisms for computer control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many computer programs which create simulations of various activities such as flight simulators; boating simulators; and driving simulators in which the operator controls speed, direction, braking, and other factors normally associated with the activity. Many of such programs are controlled by the well-known, hand operated, joystick.
In actual use, foot control is often used for rudder control, speed control, braking, and the like. For increased realism, then, it is highly desirable to use foot pedals in like ways for computer simulation of the activities.
Foot pedals for visual display simulators are suggested by R. Haas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,285; J. McKechnie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,007; and E. P. Alban, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,007.
Alban discloses foot pedals to simulate control of a rudder. A potentiometer, with vertically extending shaft, is actuated by pedals mounted to a common cross arm which is affixed to the rotatable shaft.
Prior art foot pedal mechanisms for computer simulation, as typified by Alban, are impractical and lack realism in that pedal depression is not a vertical plane, but rather the pedals travel in an orbit about a common pivot point; pressure on the pedals cause the mechanism to tip over because of lateral rather than downward pressure; there is a lack of pedal return biasing; no limit is provided to pedal movement; and excessive torque is applied to the potentiometer shaft.